1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robotic leg. More particularly, the present invention relates to a robotic leg for traversing a path similar to that of a human leg during walking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for robotics have been provided in the prior art. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.